A Little SetUp
by msiaNKB
Summary: Hinata's a really shy girl and has no friends until Naruto gave her a lift on a stormy day. Sasuke & Sakura knew that they liked each other...so they set a date for Naruto & Hinata. NaruHina, SasuSaku, little NejiTen


_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T BELONG NARUTO AND/OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. HAPPY NOW, MASASHI?!(but if I did, I would get Sakura laid by Sasuke in Shippuden....ngehehehehe)  
**_

The night before THEEEE DAY, Hinata slept at 10 p.m., so she can wake up early on the next day of a boring school semester. Or so she thought.

Hinata looked at the vanity mirror, with her glasses (which were so reflective, they look like mirrors), a pale blue tank top, a grey cardigan and a black skirt. Her hair was blue-black (she accidentally spilled blue hair dye on her hair two summers ago), shoulder-length and covered her eyes. She was up at 6 a.m. All her books are in her dark green bag and she didn't mind the way she blended into the scenery. She was practically invisible, no one noticed her and she barely talked to anyone as she was horribly shy. She tended to dress in pale colours and her interests are literature, math and science. Behind her glasses and tangled hair, she's an intelligent one. At least the most intelligent girl in class for 10 years in a row, no matter preschool, kindergarten, primary school and middle school.

She walked downstairs and took a croissant from a plate. As she nibbled on, she wrote her things-to-do-list for the semester inside her notebook.

_**1-Achieve status as the 'shadow' for the seventh year **_

_**2-Beat Haruno Sakura in exams--she's never moved from her place as class brainiac **_

_**3-Find a perfect spot to shadow Uzumaki Naruto, been crushing on him since her freshman year**_

And at the bottom of the page, she wrote with a pencil 'To be continued', meaning she will add more things to do as time flies. She looked at #3. Hinata smiled at it. She wasn't like the other girls who fancied Uchiha Sasuke, the guy who caught many hearts of girls, no matter what status they are: cheerleaders, nerds, pimps, emos, populars, rebels, lacrosse players, burn-outs, goths, outcasts, weirdos, etc., no she was not. Instead, she crushed on Uzumaki Naruto, an ace footballer, but he wasn't popular with the girls. In fact, Hinata was the only girl who actually loved him. But she was too shy to talk to anyone, let alone saying 'I love you' to a guy she liked! That's why both of them remained single.

After she retrieved her lunch money from her maid, she went to school. Hinata's family had a lot of maids. Her parents aren't at home, they were on a super-important business trip. Hinata was the heir of the Hyuuga clan, awfully rich, but then...no one knew much about her. Hinata dressed normally, all her designer stuff are stashed away in her bedroom and she didn't act like someone rich. She walked to school, which was a mile or two away from her home.

It was really windy. Hinata gathered her cardigan close to her body, as it was really shivering cold. Then, it started to rain. Suddenly, a Mercedes convertible stopped and a boy, with blond hair and blue eyes looked at her from the window.

"Hey! Need a lift?" he asked.

This is your chance, Hinata! Her inner self yelled. Her one and only chance, she thought. Besides, she was too polite to say no. And the fact that there's no use walking on a storm...there was lightning flashing in the distance. With a helping shade of red on her face, she nodded.

She got into the car, which Sasuke is driving. He and Sakura sat at the front. Naruto sat at the back seat with Hinata.

"What are you doing outside, Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

"Umm...err..."

She couldn't stand all the pressure, sitting with a guy she liked. Uh-oh, oh no...she felt dizzy all of a sudden. She started to sweat a little, and before she knew it, she passed out. As soon they reached school, Naruto carried her in his arms, running quickly to the school clinic.

A few moments later..

Where am I? What's going on? She vaguely heard some concerned voices surrounding her. Hm..she was in a car and, yes! Naruto was just starting conversation with her. But why can't she remember any of it? That can only mean one thing...she had passed out again. For the zillionth time.

Slowly she opened her eyes. And the first thing she saw was a bright shade of blond and glinting blue eyes.

"HINATA! Are you okay?" he asked, his hand on her forehead, trying to sense heat.

"Oh...um...I'm fine..." she stuttered and sat up.

"You were like, really red and then...you fainted." he explained.

He looked at her. She already put her glasses on and she was trying to calm the mess that happened to her already tangled-up hair. Naruto took off her glasses, and tucked her hair behind her ears. Hinata was blushing madly.

"I never knew..." he muttered silently, and began to leave the room.

"Wait!"

Hinata bumped into the nurse who just came in through the door.

"Are you OK now?" the nurse asked, quite grumpily. "Can you see without your glasses?"

"Oh, sorry." Hinata picked up her glasses on the table beside the bed.

Naruto was still waiting outside. "What?" he asked.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Oh, they went to class. A few hours ago, maybe at 7.30." answered Naruto. Hinata looked at her watch. 10.30. Had she fainted for 3 hours, and Naruto actually looked after her? Really unbelievable.

"Did you skip class? Oh, I'm so sorry...really! I didn't mean to faint...I could have got you in a lot of trouble...." Her voice trailed off.

"It's okay." Naruto smiled. Hinata felt a blush coming. "Come on, let's go to class."

"Are you in the same class as me?"

"Yeah."

They went to their biology class. Sakura saved them their seats (The students sit in groups of four). As usual, she partnered with Sasuke, and Hinata had to partner with Naruto. During class, he felt really sleepy, until Hinata tapped him on the back.

"This is so complicated." he whispered to her.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun...I'll tutor you after school."

After class, they went to recess. Naruto joined his football mates while Sakura caught up with Hinata.

"Heeeeeeyy...Hinata!!" Sakura called.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Why hadn't I seen you before? Are you a new student here?"

It wasn't Sakura's fault she didn't know Hinata. She blended a little bit too much into the background.

"No..I live in Konoha since the day I was born..."

"Oh. So you wanna have lunch together?"

"Um, okay."

It's nice to find a kindred spirit. So, officially, Haruno Sakura was the first girl who wanted to be friends with her.

"What's for lunch, bacon?" Sakura asked a girl with glossy blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Very funny. Not. Spaghetti." The blonde girl snapped. Hinata recalled, this girl is Yamanaka Ino and she's daughter of an owner of a flower shop, good at flower arrangements.

"I love spaghetti. Want to eat with me?" Sakura answered. Hinata nodded.

They walked to the cafeteria. Naruto waved at them, and kept pointing at the table. Sakura laughed.

"All right, all right."

Sitting at the table was Naruto and Sasuke. They sat down after getting their lunch at the counter. While Hinata was eating, the blue-eyed blonde eyed the spaghetti suspiciously. She caught him staring and gulped down the noodles.

"Is it good?" he asked.

"Yeah." answered Hinata vaguely, and forked some in his mouth, completely forgotten about being nervous.

Sasuke and Sakura smirked, watching how close Hinata and Naruto are. A new couple, huh? In their heads, they devised a plan to get the blonde and the black-haired together. (kay: in this fic, sakura & sasuke are not together yet, just best friends) Naruto swallowed the spaghetti and smacked his lips.

"Hey, it's really good!" he exclaimed. "But not as good as ramen." He slurped it down sooner than you can say 'spaghetti'. Hinata smiled and finished the rest of her lunch, and dumped the plate into the bin. She slung her bag over her shoulders.

"Hinata, where are you going?" asked Naruto.

"Library. I h-h-have to return s-s-some books." And then she walked away.

O~**~**O

Sasuke and Sakura slipped into the cloakroom to discuss a few things.

"Naruto really likes her, doesn't he?" Sakura asked.

"The problem is, he's too dense to even realize he likes her. She mentioned him a few times in our conversations." answered the black-haired Uchiha.

"We gotta do something."

"I got an idea."

He wrote a few sentences on a piece of notepaper. It said:

_**Can you come to a movie with me?**_

_**by, naruto**_

"Okay, you write the same thing on the other paper, but change the name."

Sakura wrote the exact sentences and signed it with the name Hinata.

"We'll have to buy tickets this afternoon." said Sakura.

"Meet me at the bus stop, 3.30." answered Sasuke.

"Okay."

They walked out of the cloakroom and left in a hurry. Why? Because fangirls and fanboys are after them.

At 3.30 p.m sharp, Sakura was there and her friend was waiting for her. In a motorcycle.

"Car's being repaired." said Sasuke, as a matter of explanation.

"May I ask why?" asked Sakura.

"My brother accidentally hit a lamp post while he was driving it."

"Poor Mercie!"

"Just because it's a Mercedes, doesn't mean you have to call it Mercie."

"Whatever."

Her hands clung on to his hips all the time while he was riding it. They stopped at a red light...and saw Tenten and Neji in a car.

"Are you guys together?!" Tenten asked, and heard a snicker from Neji.

"We're not, and mind you ask that to yourself!" answered Sakura. Sasuke smirked when they saw them blushing.

The light turned green and after a while, they reached the cinema. They looked at schedule.

"Tomorrow Disturbia's showing." Sakura suggested. He nodded briefly and bought 4 tickets.

"We're watching it too?" she asked, after Sasuke returned.

"Remember, we have to spy on them."

"Awesome! I always wanted to watch it."

Sasuke smirked and they left.

That night, Sakura called him.

"What now?" he asked, annoyed. He was just going to sleep when he heard his cell phone vibrate on the table next to his bed.

"Nothing, just tomorrow it's gonna rain in the evening...I watch weather forecasts. Right after the movie ends." replied Sakura.

"Which means..."

"I have a plan."

"What plan?"

"Hinata's house is nearest to the cinema. The point is, when it rains, Naruto had to stay at Hinata's until it stops. I know Hyuugas always go on business trips."

"How d'you know those stuff?"

"I'm friends with Tenten?"

"Oh. Okay."

"Night!"

O~**~**~O

Tomorrow morning, Hinata went to school as usual. The weather was a little cloudy. As she reached Creative Writing class, she found a note on her table, clipped with a movie ticket. Naruto sent it! Disturbia...4.30 p.m? She smiled. It might be a gloomy day, but her heart is definitely shining brightly!

Naruto found the same note on his table in History. He grinned. Finally Hinata was going to notice him! Disturbia...he never watched that movie before. He asked Hinata's number from Sakura earlier this morning. He tapped a message.

_**To: Hinata**_

_**Thanks! When & where can I pick you up?**_

_**note: if you don't know who this is, it's naruto**_

A reply came immediately.

_**From: Hinata**_

_**4.15 at my house, it's 5 blocks away frm the cinema.**_

_**p/s: thank you! :)**_

Sasuke peeped at the door with Sakura. Both of them arrived at school horribly early, an hour before the first bell. They wanted to make sure everything goes on accordingly on what they planned. They glanced at the window.

"It is going to rain today." said Sasuke.

"Told you so." Sakura answered with a smirk.

"Hn." When did she learn to smirk?

"Since we're going to the movie too, to spy on them, you have to pick me up at 4.15."

"Aa. The car's repaired already, thank goodness."

"Good. I'm not going to be seen clinging onto your hips in public."

"Yesterday you did." He pointed out.

"Shut up!"

They retreated back to their classes, just when the second bell rings.

At 4.15, Naruto picked Hinata up just as Sasuke picked up Sakura with his car. Hinata was wearing a white buttoned-up shirt, a denim jacket, bootcut jeans and black flats. Naruto looked at her appreciatively.

"Y-you look, r-really....n-n-nice." He stammered. Hinata blushed, and got in Naruto's car.

After a 10-minute-drive, they reached the cinema, same like Sasuke and Sakura. They noticed that Naruto and Hinata were holding hands. That's a good sign. But the bad thing is, they're getting nearer to them. The two S-namers slipped behind them. They took their seats behind the blonde and black-haired. And then the movie started.

Sakura kept squeezing Sasuke's arm during the movie. It brought a lot of suspense, and even one person from the crowd screamed every now and then (kay: i screamed when i watched a few of the scenes :D). Naruto, on the other hand was shaking in his seat, and stuffed more popcorn in his mouth. Hinata was focusing on watching the movie without a blink.

At the end of Disturbia...

As the weather forecast had said, it was raining. _Score!_, thought Sakura. Sasuke and her heard Naruto and Hinata talking.

"M-m-my house is n-n-nearer. You can stay for a bit."

"Okay, Hinata-chan!"

As they heard Naruto's response, they did a mental hi-five. Everything is working sooooooo according to plan, it was so perfect. But then...

"Where am I going to stay?!" asked Sakura.

"My house is nearer." answered Sasuke, and they went to the car.

With Hinata and Naruto...

"Hinata, your house is HUMONGOUS!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Um, well...yeah. Mm-hmm." mumbled Hinata as she unlocked the door. She pushed it open, revealing the beautiful, elaborate hallway and the priceless tapestries on the huge walls.

"Is it okay with your parents?"

"They're on a business trip."

"Naruto, I'll make ramen, okay?"

"Okay, Hinata!!"

Hinata went into the kitchen and started on making her ramen. Her mother taught her the Hyuuga family's special recipe. She brought the steaming bowls of ramen to her room.

Naruto finished a bowl in a period time of 15 minutes. Hinata finished hers a few minutes after that.

"Still hungry here." he said.

"Me too." Hinata replied.

*light bulb appears on top of their heads*

Evil glint.

1

2

3

The ramen-eating contest has just begun.

"You think you're good at it, huh?!" Hinata screamed as she slurped down her 5th bowl.

"In fact, I really am!" Naruto yelled back, and finished his 6th bowl.

He was only one bowl ahead. One thing you should know about Hyuuga Hinata, when it comes to eating, she's an expert. But not as good as Naruto, though.

"Oh God, I'm so full..." said Hinata, as she nursed her last (10th bowl) of ramen.

"I win! Yahaayyy!!!" yelled Naruto, accompanied with a huge belch.

Hinata laughed. It was the best time she ever had in years.

And the next thing she knows, Naruto was kissing her.

With Sasuke and Sakura...

"Whoa." was all that she managed to gasp when she stepped inside Sasuke's house...or more like, mansion.

"Hn."

"Sasuke..you have a girlfriend already?" asked a deep voice from the stairs. A man with the same black eyes was striding down, his longish hair tied loosely.

"She is not my girlfriend." answered Sasuke.

"So why you bring her over?"

"As you can see, it is raining outside."

"And?"

"I don't need to tell you anything, Itachi. It's useless."

"Suit yourself, you fool of a little brother."

Itachi walked to the door. Before he left, he added. "If you wanna do sex, make sure you leave no traces behind, eh?"

"WE'RE NOT DOING SEX, YOU..YOU..WANKER!" yelled Sakura.

[battle of the minds]

**You just called THEEEEEE HOTTEST GUY in the city a wanker.**

_Well, he is a wanker and he is NOT THEEEEEE HOTTEST. GUY in the city. He said we are gonna do sex with.._

**THEEEEE HOTTEST BOY of your dreams?**

_Well, yeah. AAAAAHHHHHHHH I SAID IT!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO~_

**Ahahahaha. I knew you liked him. Next time hope his car is broken again. Then we can cling on his hips all the time.**

_Shut up, inner._

**I CAAAAAAAAAAAAN'T.**

_I'll make you. *evil glint*_

**Ooooookayy. Got it.**

"Ehehe, no wonder you like this lady. She's a tough one." replied Itachi, and closed the door behind him.

"Hate at first sight, huh?" smirked Sasuke, a little amused. _Usually girls would kiss his brother's feet or his feet, for that matter. But this one doesn't...very interesting_, he thought.

[another battle of the minds]

**Of course she is interesting, you duck-ass**

_Heh, my inner calls me, i mean yourself a duck-ass_

**Duh coz ya hair looks like one**

_Wack._

**Punk. I mean, emo!**

_I'm not a punk. Or emo._

**Well I'm not a wack.**

_Case closed._

**Change of subject. Poll: should we kiss her or should we not when she goes inside our room?**

_Don't be ridiculously...hey, i think it's a good idea._

**Awesome! We just need...**

"He's such a weasel!" fumed Sakura, curling her hands into fists.

"Forget about him." He went up the stairs. She followed after him.

Inside Sasuke's room was a video game player, a flat screen TV, a large king-sized bed and a very expensive-looking laptop on it.

"I wonder how many money is spent for all these.." muttered Sakura as she looked round.

"Hn."

"..uhh.."

"You play?" Sasuke asked, cocking his head in direction of the video game player.

"I don't know..." Sakura hesitated. "Okay."

After a while..

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sakura, obviously nearing to 'gone mental' state.

Ka-boom. His enemy troops, reinforcements and pretty much every single soldier in the game, Civil Wars was dead. For the eighth time already.

"You suck, Uchiha." She smirked, tossing the joystick back to its place.

They were really close to each other.

**Go on, Uchiha. Go for it.**

Finally, Sasuke smirked and said,

"Suck this, Haruno." He crashed his lips onto hers. She gave opening, and their tongues lapped every section inside their mouth. He's got her pinned onto the marble floor. Itachi, who was pretending to leave to work, peeped through the keyhole.

"Heh-heh...I knew they were up to something." he thought, and left.

When they were done, they were gasping for breath.

"That...was...awesome...." Sakura panted.

"You got that right." smirked Sasuke.

"Oh look, rain's already stopped."

"Hn."

"I gotta go now. See ya!"

And then he watched Sakura prance out of the door.

Next day during recess...

"What did you do yesterday, Hinata?" asked Sakura. She really wanted to know how their experiment

"Ummmmmmmmmm...."

"Were you out with Naruto?"

One nod.

"What happened?"

"We made out." she whispered in Sakura's ear.

"You're dating?"

"Sorta."

"Good."

"Hey, why are you asking all this?" Hinata asked, with a tone of suspicion in her voice. Uh-oh.

"Uh...umm...err...."

"Did you and Sasuke set us up?"

**100 points for accuracy.**

One [meek] nod.

Death glare.

"Thanks." Her expression softened. She hugged Sakura. "You really are a friend."

With Sasuke..

"Yesterday, Hinata and I made out!!! She's a really good kisser!!" Naruto yelled. Oh God. Everybody's staring at him. "Nothing."

"Oh. Okay."

_Success!!!_

"Actually we watched a movie first, then it rained so hard and I had to stay for a while at Hinata's, we had a ramen-eating contest..." Naruto went on and on until....

"Hey, what did you do? I hadn't seen you all day yesterday." he asked.

"Nothing."

"C'mon, you gotta be lying! Your brother texted me and said you were making out with Sakura!"

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. Crap.

**WHAT?!!! HE KNEW ABOUT THIS?!!! DAMN WEASEL OF A BROTHER!!!!**

_He must have pretended to leave for work_.

**Revenge. *evil glint***

"Shut up."

And when Itachi came home from work, all his clothes are stiff, thanks to Sasuke who put starch in the washing machine.

THE END!

________________________________________

Okay this is the end of my very long oneshot. Hope you all like it. I know all the characters are OOC in this fic, but seriously!


End file.
